Esta historia sobre Lily y James
by VotreChienne
Summary: Los chicos estan preparandose para los TIMOS. Lily ha estado soportando todo el año al fastidioso de James jugando y molestandola para que salga con ella. Pero las cosas siempre cambian.
1. Dejame en paz Potter!

**Déjame**_** en paz Potter!**_

Estaba caminando por los terrenos del castillo con mi grupo de amigas. Estábamos hablando sobre los TIMOS, que faltaban dos días para que empezaran definitivamente.

De pronto vi al grupo de merodeadores sentados hablando. Trate de esconderme entre mis amigas para que Potter no me viera... Oush! me vio.

- Evans que gusto verte! -gritó

- No puedo decir lo mismo, Potter -le dije

- Que simpática! -dijo sarcásticamente - te arrugaras muy pronto

- Y tendría que importarte? -le grite -es mi cara!

- Pero a mí me gusta asi como esta -me dijo

- Oh, cállate Potter- le grite

- Te puse nerviosa? -me dijo

- Claro, me pones de los nervios -le dije

Y empujé a mis amigas para que nos fuéramos, estaban estupefactas riéndose. Me fui más adelante, irritada. Ellas cuchicheaban entre ellas, de seguro preguntándose porque no salía con ese imbécil.

Fuimos a la sala común, les dije que tenía que hacer deberes, asi que ellas se fueron. Me senté en un sofá pensando en que se acercaba el verano. Se acercaba el odio de Petunia, que mal, sabía que ella me odiaba de hace cinco años. Los cinco años que he estado en Hogwarts. Los cinco años que ella también quisiese haber estado en Hogwarts. Y ahora ella me llamaba fenómeno. Aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso, no significaba que no me hiriese que mi hermana me odiara. Pero nada de eso era mi culpa, no es mi culpa que yo sea bruja y ella muggle. Nada de eso fue mi culpa, o si?

Me saco de mis pensamientos, unas risas estridentes y estúpidas, que provenian desde la entrada de la sala común. Eran los merodeadores. Traté de subir a mi dormitorio rápidamente, pero no alcancé.

- Hola de nuevo, Evans -dijo Potter

- Adios Potter -le dije fríamente

- No te vayas -dijo Potter

- Por si no sabias Potter, tenemos Pociones, y jamás me lo perdería, y otra cosa, de que me sirve hablar con alguien que no tiene un grado de inteligencia.

- Oh... algún día me aceptaras, Evans -me dijo

- Cuando las vacas vuelen sin magia -le dije

- Quizás pronto volarán sin magia, Evans. Ese día llegará, y no te arrepentirás -me dijo coquetamente

- Nunca, ni en tus sueños, Potter -le dije irritada

- Oh, sí lo harás, Evans, recuérdalo, y ese día me dirás "James tenias razón" -dijo al tiempo que se despeinaba el cabello

- Que tu hayas salido con la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, y que seas un estúpido engreído, no significa que yo saldré contigo -le dije- y crees que despeinándote el cabello, conseguirás que mágicamente aparezcan tus neuronas? Te equivocas Potter -le dije y me fui al dormitorio a buscar mis cosas para irme a pociones.

Cuando bajé el estaba también con sus cosas en las manos, junto con el resto de tontos.

- Vamos, Evans? -preguntó Potter

- Vete con tu abuela -le dije

Me adelanté a ellos, y salí por el retrato de la dama gorda. Traté de irme rápido, pero Potter iba gritando.

- EVANS ALGUN DIA SALDRÁ CONMIGO! AUNQUE NO LO ADMITA -gritaba

- Te puedes callar? -le dije

- Solo si te vas con nosotros a pociones -dijo

- Oh, maldita sea, vamos -le dije

Caminé junto a ellos. Potter de vez en cuando me preguntaba cosas y yo solo le hacía muecas en forma de contestación. Remus y Petter iban callados y Black se partía de la risa. Me enfermaba Potter.

Antes de llegar, estaba Severus, con la excusa de que tenía que hablar con él, me separé de ellos, aunque sin evitar que Potter le lanzara una mirada asesina a Sev.

- Porque venias con ellos? -pregunto Sev

- No querria que siguese gritando que algún día saldria con el -le conteste

- Oh, saldrás con él? -pregunto

- Solo fantasea, nunca saldria con el -le contesté a Severus

- Oh... claro

Entramos a la clase, y aun no llegaba el profesor Slughorn. Asi que me senté junto a mis amigas, y Potter me mandó un mensaje.

"_No pienses que te escaparás asi de fácil"_

Y yo le contesté

_"Y tú no pienses que saldré contigo asi de facil"_

Sonrió levemente al leer mi contestación, y justo llego el profesor Slughorn. Comenzó la clase de inmediato hablando acerca de los TIMOS, eso me lo sabía de memoria, asi que no puse bastante atención, hasta que verdaderamente empezó la clase.

Al terminar, como siempre, fui la primera en entregar la poción, asi que me retiré de inmediato, y fui a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo.

Luego fui a estudiar para los TIMOS, que se aproximaban demasiado...


	2. Depresion PostTimos

_**Depresión post-TIMOS**_

Luego del TIMOS de defensa contra las artes oscuras, fui a dar un paseo por el lago. Ahí estaba Potter con sus amigos. Justo detrás estaba Sev, quise dirigirme hacia allá, pero Potter comenzó a molestar a Severus.

Vi como lo levantaba con un hechizo y decidí actuar.

- Déjalo en paz, Potter! -le grité

- Solo si tu sales conmigo, Evans

- Ni aunque mi vida dependiese de eso, tenlo claro Potter -le dije

- Bueno, Quejicus, agradece a Evans, que yo te baje -dijo Potter

- No necesito que una maldita sangre sucia me ayudé -grito Snape

Quedé en shock con el comentario de Snape, me llamó maldita sangre sucia, no lo puedo creer, sev me dijo sangre sucia.

- Pídele perdón, Quejicus! -grito James

- No necesito qe lo hagas pedirme perdón -le dije -eres tan malo como el

- Pero si yo nunca te diría asi! -grito James

- No me interesa si tú me llamas asi, no me interesa que me hables, estúpido Potter, te crees muy listo, te crees lindo porque sales con muchas chicas, pero eres un maldito engreído e imbécil! -dije y me di media vuelta y me fui

Corrí a la sala común y me puse a llorar. Odio todo maldita sea! Solo por ser hija de muggles me insultan, no puedo estar en paz acaso? no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo me llamara asi, no porque, porque...

De pronto entró Potter. Me levanté y me sequé las lágrimas.

-Evans... yo... -dijo Potter

- No digas nada, Potter, no quiero consuelo de nadie, menos de ti -le dije fríamente

- Pero, Evans... solo es que no quiero verte asi, que no te afecte algo como eso -me dijo -eres fuerte Evans, que no te afecte

- Que sabes tú? Nunca has sido insultado por tu sangre, Potter, y no intentes hacerte el sensible -le dije y me fui a los dormitorios.

Me puse a llorar. Mi vida era totalmente absurda, hasta mi mejor amigo me trataba mal, maldita sea, no podía ser asi... porque todo salía mal?

Preferí empezar a estudiar para el último TIMO, el de mañana, Pociones, aunque sé que me iría bien, asi que no tengo tanto que hacer...

Al día siguiente, luego del TIMO, fui al lago. Al menos no estaba el grupo de engreídos de Potter, no quisiera que asi fuera, tendría que ir a otro lugar...

Me senté a mirar el cielo, y comenzaron a caer lágrimas por mis mejillas. Todo estaba mal, toodo esto... Sería más fácil nunca haber recibido la maldita carta...

De pronto alguien estuvo a mi lado... Miré y era Quejicus.

- que rayos quieres? - le pregunté fríamente

- Pedirte perdón -me dijo

- Claro, cuando quieres me tratas de sangre sucia y solo con un perdón se arregla todo, cierto? -le dije enojada

- Yo... estaba enojado -dijo Severus

- Claro -interrumpí - y por eso tienes derecho a tratarme asi? no sé si te pueda perdonar asi como asi, Snape, yo no lo es en verdad.

- Lily, lo siento tanto -dijo

- Déjame sola -le dije

Para no hacerme enojar más, se levanto y se fue. Nuevamente comencé a llorar. Lo peor es que en una semana tendría que volver a casa, y soportar las burlas de Petunia...

Maldita sea, porque tengo que ser bruja?


	3. Fuera de Hogwarts

_**Fuera de Hogwarts**_

Estaba ahí, en el expreso de Hogwarts, llegando a Londres. Sabía que mis padres me recibirían con mucho cariño. Ellos me adoraban. Pero Petunia seria la que me trataría mal, como siempre...

Estábamos en el compartimiento, junto con mis amigas, hablando sobre el próximo curso... De pronto, Potter, entró junto con los merodeadores, y se sentaron junto a nosotras.

- Oh, maldita sea! -dije

- Hola, pelirroja -dijo

- Que quieres? -dije mirando a el resto de merodeadores coqueteando con mis amigas

- Hablar, antes de que no nos veamos durante el verano -me dijo

- Que quieres hablar? -pregunté fríamente

- Te puedo escribir? -pregunto

- Claro, me servirá el papel para la chimenea -le dije riendo

- Oh, Evans, vamos, el próximo año te conquistaré, ten eso claro -juró Potter

- Veré como fracasas -le dije

-Bueno, Evans, hemos llegado... -dijo levantándose -adiós -y se aproximo a darme un beso en la mejilla

- Córrete Potter! -dije corriéndome

- Es solo un beso de amigos -dijo y se acerco, lo deje y rápidamente corrió la cara y rozo sus labios con los míos

-POTTER! -grité y el corrió, y salió del compartimiento junto con los merodeadores riendo

Mis amigas me miraron y comenzaron a reírse

- Oh, cállense!

Cuando llegamos, me despedí de las chicas, y baje. Atravesé el muro y estaba en la estación muggle.

- Oh, Lilian! -grito mi madre abrazándome

- Hola, pequeña Lilian -dijo mi padre besándome la mejilla

- Hola mamá hola papá, hola petunia -dije mirando a mi hermana

- Hola, Lilian -dijo fríamente.

Nos fuimos a la casa, en el auto. Yo iba sentada atrás junto con Petunia, ella miraba por la ventana, sin dirigirme la palabra ninguna vez.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mis padres tenían listo una comida para celebrar mi llegada. Me cambié la ropa en casa (aunque ya estaba con ropa muggle) y fui a comer con mis padres.

- Y que tal el año Lily querida? -preguntó mi madre

- Bien, ahora durante las vacaciones me darán los resultados de los TIMOS, recuerdas que te hable de eso? -dije

- Si hija, y como te fue? -preguntó mi madre

- En pociones sé que me fue muy bien, nose en Historia de la magia. En transformación bien y defensa contra las artes oscuras bien... y eso -dije

- Deja de hablar idioma fenómeno, quieres? -dijo Petunia

- Oh, eso es super hija, y que tal los chicos? -pregunto mi madre ignorando a Tuney

- Nada aun -dije sonriendo

- Bueno, te quedan dos años y saldrás del colegio -me dijo mamá

- sí, eso creo

Luego de la comida, fui a mi habitación, y me tiré en mi cama, que estaba junto a la de Petunia. Rayos!

Me puse a cantar, mientras veía que Petunia entraba en la habitación. Y la ignore y seguí cantando.

- asi que aun no encuentras a un fenómeno que te quiera, cierto Lilian?-dijo Tuney

- No -le dije -y tú?

- Me llueven los chicos, pero normales -dijo ella

- Eso está bien -le dije y seguí cantando

Ella empezó a revisar sus cosas, tratando de ignorarme.

- Eres tan patética, Lilian -me dijo de pronto

- Oh... porque lo dices? -le dije

- Eres un maldito y patético fenómeno -me dijo

- Como te gustaría ser un maldito y patético fenómeno, a que si, Tuney? -le dije

- Nunca

La ignore y baje al comedor. Luego salí a la calle un rato... A unas pocas cuadras, estaría Sev... oh...

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS...

Acabo de recibir correo... quizás sea alguna de las chicas... no sé

Vi una carta y la abrí... era de... POTTER!

_"Lily:_

_Hola! aunque tu dijiste que no te escribiera, lo hice, se que leerás esto antes de quemarlo... que tal fuera de Hogwarts? Ojala que te haya ido bien... a mí por lo menos me ha ido bien. Aunque me aburró fuera del colegio. No he visto a ninguno de mis amigos, por lo que estoy aburridísimo. Ojala que tú te la estés pasando bien, escríbeme por favor, solo para saber de ti Evans, cuídate mucho, nos escribimos._

_Te quiere_

_James (el estúpido engreído)_

Cuando terminé de leer, me dio una sensación extraña de que al principio de la carta, me llamase Lily. Eso es raro de Potter.

No quemé la carta, y estaba indecisa de responderle a Potter... quizás sí...

_Potter: _

_Gracias por escribir, es muy raro gesto viniendo de ti preocuparte por los demás. No quemé la carta por pura cortesía. A mí me ha ido más o menos. Es porque estoy entre muggles, y con las burlas de mi hermana. Pero lo demás ha ido bien. Gracias Potter por dejar tu orgullo de lado unos momentos. Cuídate y deja de desgreñarte el pelo_

_Lily_

No puedo creer que acabase de enviarle una carta a Potter... eso es malo... algo me pasa...

Leí las cartas de mis amigas y las contesté de inmediato.

UN MES DESPUÉS

Estaba bastante aburrida en la calle, quedaba un mes y medio para volver a Hogwarts.

Estaba en la calle, y visualicé una silueta conocida...

-Hola, Lily -me dijo

- Hola Snape

- Perdóname

- Lo he meditado, y te perdono, pero ten claro que no lo olvidaré Severus. No seremos los amigos que alguna vez fuimos...

- Está bien...

- Y que tal tus días? -pregunté

Luego de un rato de conversación, muy entretenida, por cierto, ya que estaba aburridísima en casa, me entré.

Luego de unos días recibí los resultados de mis TIMOS.

_Lily Evans_

_E =EXTRAORDINARIO_

_S =SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS_

_A =ACEPTABLE_

_I =INSATISFACTORIO_

_D= DESASTROSO_

_T= TROLL_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras S_

_Pociones E_

_Transformaciones S_

_Historia de la magia A_

_Encantamientos E_

_Herbología S_

_Adivinación I_

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas A_

Estaba bastante conforme con mis TIMOS. Sabía que adivinación sería mala, pero el resto, fue genial...


	4. Regreso a Hogwarts

_**Regreso a Hogwarts**_

- Ya no te soporto! -le grite a Petunia

- Crees qe yo soporto fenómenos? -me dijo

- Me importa un bledo, por lo menos en dos días, no te veré más! -le grite a Petunia

- Pasado mañana haré una fiesta! -me dijo

- Oh haz lo que quieras, Petunia, pero ten claro que me divierto mucho más que tu, en mi mundo, muérete de envidia! -le dije

Salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y fui a la calle. En la plaza del barrio, vi a Severus sentado en un columpio.

- Que haces aquí, Sev? -pregunté

- Oh... solo pensaba -me dijo

- Amm...

- Y tu estas bastante tensa... Petunia? -me dijo

- Si, me tiene harta...

- Oh... y te ha escrito alguien? -preguntó

- Mis amigas y Potter -le dije

- POTTER! -exclamó

- Si, nos escribimos, pero me dedico mas a insultarlo -dije riendo

- Oh... te gusta Potter? -preguntó

- Claro que no -le dije

- aaa

Estuvimos unos ratos juntos, conversando. Al rato me entré y vi mi correo. Haber: James, Hogwarts y mis amigas

Abrí la de Hogwarts, que raro, ya habia recibido la lista...

_Estimada Señorita Evans:_

_Le informamos la hora del retorno al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Será en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana, el día 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su puntualidad_

_DIRECCION DE HOGWARTS_

Que tonto, eso ya lo sabía. Luego abrí la de James

_Lily: _

_Me da tanto gusto que queden apenas unos días para volver a verte. Extraño ver tu cabello rojo, pasar junto a mí, aunque la chica que lo lleva, me ignore. Gracias por siempre contestar mis cartas, aunque me desprecies siempre. Ojala este año me des la razón y salgas conmigo, Evans._

_Nos vemos el 1 de Septiembre._

_Te quiere_

_Potter_

Potter, aun albergaba la esperanza de que saliera con él. Aunque ahora que se preocupaba de mi me desagradaba menos.

El uno de Septiembre, yo andaba muy alegre. Petunia demostraba alegría, pero sé que era superficial. Se como le gustaría a ella ir a Hogwarts como yo, pero no se iba a dejar mostrar envidiosa.

Eran cinco para las once y me comencé a despedir de mis padres.

-Escríbenos, hija! -dijo mi madre

- Claro, adiós madre y padre, adiós hermanita -dije sonriendo

Petunia emitió un extraño sonido en son de despedida, asi que atravesé el muro.

Ahí estaba el expreso de Hogwarts, en gloria y majestad como siempre, fui directamente a subirme al tren.

Comencé inmediatamente a buscar compartimiento, traté igual de hallar a mis amigas. De pronto mirando, Potter me asustó

- Lily! -dijo

- Oush! me asustaste Potter

- Porque no te sientas con nosotros? -pregunto amablemente

- Bueno

No sé porque le dije que sí, pero fui y me senté en el compartimiento con los merodeadores.

- Mira que compañía tenemos chicos! -dijo Sirius

- Hola Lily -dijo Remus

- Hola a todos

- Que tal tu verano, Lily? -preguntó Sirius

- Horrible... y el tuyo? -le dije

- Bueno -dijo

- Porque horrible Evans? -dijo Potter

- Mi hermana, Potter -dije

-Oh, si hubiese estado contigo, te hubiese defendido -dijo

-Claro -dije sarcásticamente

Nos pusimos a conversar con todos. Me di cuenta que eran bastante simpáticos. Me cayeron todos bastante bien.

Íbamos llegando a Hogwarts. Me sorprendió que durante todo el viaje estuve con ellos, y me caían muy bien, a excepción de James, quien seguía para mi siendo engreído, aunque igual simpático...

El tren se detuvo y nos bajamos con nuestros equipajes.

-Luego nos vemos -les dije

- Ojala te sigas juntando con nosotros, Lily -dijo James

Me fui a reunir con mis amigas. Quienes querían saber porque no me senté con ellas.

- Nada, un imprevisto

Y no volvieron a preguntarme, asi que nos fuimos al Gran Comedor, para ver la selección y comer.


End file.
